Justice League Counter Effect
by dcfanforlife
Summary: Lex and Braniac team up to release a deadly virus on the Earth, the Justice League have 48 hours to find a cure or everyone will die. The League discovers Brainaic has something else in mind other than the virus. They must stop what Brainiac is planning.
1. JL Counter Effect Chapter One

Justice League Counter Effect

Written by Terence Jordan

**CHAPTER ONE**

EXT-METROPOLIS DOWNTWON

We're in first person view of an reporter in a helicopter looking down at a parade dedicated to Superman. There's a huge crowd and ten different floats of Superman.

Reporter

This is News Six and we're live from the dedication Parade for Metropolis's greatest hero. Superman…Speaking of there's the man of steel now.

Pan to Superman flying past the helicopter and waving.

Reporter

I tell you this, I don't know what we'll do without Metropolis's golden son.

Superman lands on the first float and is standing near the Mayor of Metropolis. They shake hands. Both the Mayor and Superman are smiling. The camera starts to zoom out.

INT-LEXCORP

We see Superman up close on T.V. Still smiling. Pan to a bald man(Lex Luthor)sitting in his chair watching the television with a disappointing look.

Lex Luthor

Yes indeed, what would the city be like without its beloved hero.

He gets up and walks to his window. We see a view of the beautiful city of Metropolis through the glass. The sun is beaming through the window.

Lex Luthor

Perhaps the city will look to a new protector. The rightful one who should be protecting humanity, a human.

Voice

Should that human be you, Lex?

Lex Luthor

(turns around quickly) Who's there! Show yourself!

Voice

Humans are so hostile.

Pan to a Robotic Cyborg(Braniac) walking out the shadows.

Lex Luthor

Braniac? What the hell are you doing here?

Braniac

I'm here to offer you a proposition.

Lex Luthor

You?(laughs)Offer me a proposition?

Braniac

We both a similar enemy that gets in the way of our goals.

Lex Luthor

How stupid do you think I am? I know their's always a price dealing with you.

Braniac

Imagine the worst thing to happen to humanity and in the aftermath they turn to one man and that one man can be you Lex.

Lex Luthor(intrigued)

Okay. I'm listening. What are you offering?

Braniac smirks.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

EXT-METROPOLIS

We see Superman still with the Mayor on the float. Pan through the crowd applauding and chanting behind the barricades.

Mayor

This is really great for the city, Superman.

Superman

It was an honor Mayor, I'm happy to do it.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY

We see the view of the clouds. A plane zips through the clouds, appears to be going through turbulence.

CUT TO:

INT-PLANE

Inside the plane we see passengers gripping their seats terrified.

Passenger Female(terrified)

We're going to die!

Pilot(com)

Please, we like all passengers to remain calm. Do not panic.

CUT TO:COCK PIT

We see the two pilots trying to stable the plane.

Pilot(struggling)

What happened?

Pilot 2

I don't know! The engine just shut down.

Pilot 1

We have to get the engines back up or we're not going to make it.

Few seconds later the system completely shuts down.

Pilot 1

Oh sh!t!

Pilot 2

This is bad.

The plane starts to descend rapidly.

EXT-SKY

We see the plane falling at top speed.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS DOWNTOWN

Superman and the Mayor are still waving to the crowd. Tilt up to the sky as we see the plane falling. The audience gasp. Superman looks up with a stern look and takes off into the air. Leaving a red and blue streak. The force blows the Mayor's hair up. Pan to a child in the crowd.

Child

You can do it Superman.

EXT-SKY

Superman grips the head of the plane, putting pressure on the plane. The plane begins to slow down. Pan to a business building, Superman turns to see the plane is heading right for it. He tries to steer it away by lifting upward.

CUT TO:

INT-PLANE

We see a young child gripping his mothers hand and two lovers holding each other.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS DOWNTOWN

Superman manages to avoid the building and looks for a clear path. He sees a vacated road due to the parade. He guides the plane to the section. Pan to the crowd following. Superman slides his knees into the ground creating a line of a crater. The plane finally halts. The crowd applauds including the Mayor. Superman enters the plane and looks to the passengers.

Superman

Is everyone okay?

He looks around to see everyone nodding. Cut off on Superman smiling.

INT-LEXCORP LABS

We 360 panel Lexcorp's lab. Pan to Braniac working on something. We can't quite get a view. Lex is standing there watching.

Lex Luthor

What exactly are you doing?

Braniac

I'm creating a virus.

Lex Luthor

Virus? That's your big plane! I must say Braniac, I'm little disappointed.

Braniac

I forget how bold you were for a human. This isn't your ordinary virus. When exposed, they will die in twenty four hours.

Lex Luthor

What exactly does this virus do?

Braniac

Its simple, once infected it starts mild fever, than each of bodily functions begin to shut down. The infected will go through tremendous torture before finally meeting their end.

Lex Luthor

Is there a cure?

Braniac

Perhaps.

Lex Luthor

Well are you going to be cryptic or are you going to enlighten me?

Braniac

In do time.(he turns to face Lex)Phase 1 of the plan shall begin.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM BANK

We see three bank robbers pacing around the bank. Another robber is trying to break in the safe. Hostages are tied up and one of the bank robbers is coughing badly.

Bank Robber

This cold is killer. I think I might have the flu.

Bank Robber 2

Did you get a shot?

Bank Robber 1

Yeah yesterday, its like I've gotten worse.

Robber 3 approaches 4 who is trying to crack the safe.

Bank Robber 3

How's it coming? You almost got it?

Bank Robber 4

Just give me a minute, this is very delicate.

Bank Robber 3

Well hurry up before the cops get here.

Bank Robber 2

Too late for that, cops are outside now. We have to move quickly.

Bank Robber

(sneezes) Yeah. I can't get locked up man.

Bank Robber 3

Would you shut up, no one's going to jail.(to four)Hurry up with that safe.

CUT TO:

EXT-GOTHAM BANK

We see police and swat having the bank surrounded. Zoom in on Batman with Commissioner Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon

Another night in Gotham.

Batman

Same crime, different night Jim.

Commissioner Gordon

We have a hostage situation, we have to be careful with this.

Pan to see Batman gone. Gordon shakes his head.

INT-GOTHAM BANK

The Robbers are standing by the safe.

Bank Robber 1(not feeling well)

Can we hurry this up, I'm really not feeling well.

Bank Robber 3

You're really starting to sound like a baby.

Robber 1 is sweating and panting badly. Pan to a hostage trying to untie the rope with his teeth. Robber 3 notices and power walks towards him.

Bank Robber 3

Hey what are you doing?

He points his gun in the hostage's face.

Hostage

Nothing, I was loosening it up a little.

Bank Robber 3

Right, I really hate liars.

He starts to fire but a batarang knocks his gun out his hand. Batman jumps from the ceiling kicking robber 3 in the chest. Robber 3 falls the ground. Pan to the other robbers scared.

Robber 2

Its Batman!

Batman shoots a grapple hooking to the ceiling rail. The robbers start shooting missing while Batman swings over to them. He throws down three gas pellets. Smoke rises and surrounds them all.

Robber 2

(coughs)That son of a b!tch! Where is he?

Batman punches robber 2 out cold. Robber 4 is trying to find a way out the smoke. Batman grabs his gun and chops him in the throat. He then round house kicks him in the face causing him to fall on the floor. Robber 1 starts to cough badly that blood comes out his mouth. He starts to feel dizzy and passes out. Batman walks over to him skeptically. Zoom in on Robber's 1 face as his eyes is clear white.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS DAILY PLANET

We get a view of the Daily Plane globe spinning.

INT-DAILY PLANET ELEVATOR

We see Lois and Clark on the elevator. She is wearing red silk shirt and black skirt. Clark is wearing a blue business suit with a red tie. Lois is eying Clark suspected. Clark shifts nervously.

Lois Lane

Nice save today Smallville.

Clark Kent

Thanks.

Lois Lane

So are we still on tonight or should I cancel reservations? (coughs)

Clark Kent

Lois? Sounds like you're getting a cold.

Lois Lane

Lois Lane doesn't have time to get sick. (sneezes)

INT-DAILY PLANET MAIN OFFICE

Lois and Clark get off the elevator. The room is full of reporters dashing their designated areas.

Lois Lane

Too many stories out there to write in little time, besides I got my flu shot.

Clark Kent

Doesn't mean you can't get sick.

Lois Lane

I know that Dr. Kent but all I have is a minor cold, it'll blow over.

Clark Kent

Whatever you say Lois.

Lois Lane

Such a worry sport, Smallville.

Clark Kent

Can't help it, you keep me worried Lois you're my wife.

Lois rolls her eyes. She begins to sweat. Clark notices.

Clark Kent(concerned)

Lois? Are you okay? You're sweating pretty bad.

He places a hand on her forehead and Lois feels uncomfortable.

Lois Lane(pushing his hand off)

Geez Smallville, I told you I'm fine.

Clark makes an annoyed expression.

Clark Kent

Lois I really think you should see a doctor. You don't look too good.

Lois Lane

Way too charm, Smallville.

Lois walks to the coffee area and pours herself a cup. She starts to cough up blood and drops the coffee cup. Clark gets more worried.

Clark Kent(worried)

Lois?

Lois starts to become dizzy.

Lois Lane

I told you I was fin-

Lois falls onto the floor unconscious.

Clark Kent

Lois!

Clark runs to her side. He tries to wake her up by shaking her.

Clark Kent

Lois! Lois!

Pan to other people looking on concerned and oblivious.

Clark Kent

Jimmy! Call 911 now!

Jimmy nods and runs to the phone. Clark turns to Lois over on her back and notices her eyes clear white.

Clark Kent

Lois?

CUT TO:

EXT-PARADISE ISLAND

We see Diana in a white robe skirt. She is sitting on a horse. Next to her is Artemis, the wind is blowing her beautiful orange hair and Diana's black. They both are staring out the sunset.

Diana Prince

Sometimes I forget how beautiful the sunrises here.

Artemis

Maybe if you stay closer to home, you wouldn't miss it so much.

Diana Prince(mockingly)

Didn't think you miss me that much, Artemis.

Artemis

Don't flatter yourself princess. Say, are you up for a race? Or has man world made you weak?

Diana Prince

Don't count on it, sister.

CUT TO:

Diana and Artemis are in racing formation. Artemis gets off her horse and draws a line with her sword in front of the horses. She gets back on her horse. She looks to Diana and smiles wickedly.

Artemis

First one around the island wins.

Diana Prince

You're on.

Artemis sneezes. Diana looks to her concerned.

Artemis

That's weird. (coughs)

Diana Prince

Are you okay, Artemis?

Artemis

I'll be fine when you're eating my dust.

Diana Prince

Keep thinking that, how many time have you lost to me before?

Artemis

(smirks) Go! Yah!

Artemis goes ahead, Diana follows pursuit.

Artemis(turns to her)

Is this what the precious Wonder Woman have to offer?

Diana frowns and ties up to Artemis.

Diana Prince

I'm that and more.

She pulls ahead of Artemis.

Artemis

Don't get ahead of yourself princess.

Diana and Artemis almost made it half around the island. Zoom in Artemis is starting to sweat. She coughs up blood.

Diana Prince

You're really starting to eat my dust, Artemis.

Artemis starts to feel dizzy and falls off her horse. She tumbles down a hill and lands into the pond. Diana looks back to see Artemis not behind her. She notices the horse standing close to the hill.

Diana Prince(worried)

Artemis!

CUT TO:

We still see Artemis floating in the pond. Diana swoops down and grabs her. She sets her on the grass next to the pond.

Diana Prince

Artemis!(Artemis doesn't say anything) Come on sister.

She notices Artemis's eyes are clear white.

Cut off.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. JL Counter Effect Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

INT-BATCAVE

We see Batman on the bat computer. He appears to be watching the news.

Reporter

In later news, more people are falling into a coma, Doctors can't seem to find the source of the problem. Over the past two hours all over the globe, patients are being emitted for the same symptoms. More will be updated shortly.

Pan to Batman with his left arm on the arm rest. He is thinking. Pan to Alfred setting a pot of tea down.

Alfred Pennyworth

Deep in thought sir?

Batman

It's a virus going around Alfred? Something's not right. One of the robbers caught it. His eyes were strange.

Alfred Pennyworth

Don't worry about me sir. I just got the new flu shot today.

Alfred starts to cough.

Alfred Pennyworth

Excuse me sir. I don't know where that came from.

He sneezes. Batman looks to him concerned.

Batman

Are you okay, Alfred?

Alfred Pennyworth

Oh. I'm fine sir. Just going to head back to the Manor.

Alfred starts to walk up the stairs. He starts coughing up blood and becomes dizzy.

Alfred Pennyworth

Sir? I might-

Alfred falls downstairs unconscious before finishing his sentence. Batman runs to his side.

Batman

Alfred! Alfred!

Batman starts to shake him, he then notices Alfred's eyes is clear white. He squints his eyes and remembers one of the robbers.

CUT TO:

INT-WASHINGTOWN, DC HOSPITAL

We see secret service people guarding a door.

MITLTON FINE'S OFFICE

We see the President sitting on a hospital bed. Pan to see the doctor holding a syringe.

Dr. Milton Fine

Good evening Mr. President, ready for your flu shot?

The doctor smiles as he sticks the syringe in the President's arm.

President

So is that it?

Milton Fine

Not quite.

Milton walks up to him revealing to be Braniac. Cut off on the President's shocked expression.

EXT-SPACE

We see Watchtower similar to the one JLU spinning in orbit. The sun is beaming on the tower as it shines bright.

Superman(o.s)

Please explain to me, why we're here?

INT-WATCHTOWER COUNCIL ROOM

We see Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Green Lantern.

Superman

Lois is in the hospital and I should be by her side.

Wonder Woman

And I should be with my sister.

The Flash

And Linda's not feeling well either.

Batman

They're all connected.

Superman

How?

Batman

You must not watch the news. Lois, Linda, Alfred they're all experiencing the same symptoms. The clear white eyes to be exact.

The Flash

What do you mean?

Batman

Alfred, Lois, Linda and the rest of the world have the same virus.

Superman

Virus?

Batman

Yes the virus is eating all the white blood cells.

Green Lantern

How do you know all this?

Batman

I've been researching.

Green Lantern

Once again, you failed to clue us in.

Batman

I'm cluing you in now.

Superman(standing between them)

Okay lets calm down. The question is where this virus came from?

Batman

The answer is simple, the flu shot.

Superman

Flu shot? What makes you think that?

Flash

Yeah what's the flu shot has to do with anything?

Batman

Check the records, all these people were emitted at the same time. All patients had recently gotten the flu shots.

Wonder Woman

It doesn't make sense, why Artemis? Amazon don't require flu shots.

Batman

That's where I hit a hump.

They all give him a look.

CUT TO:

INT-CADMUS

We see a woman(Amanda Waller) in purple suit walking down the hallway. She passes by scientists, doctors, and soldiers and enters a room.

INT-SCIENCE LAB

Waller walks in pointing a demanding finger at the scientists.

Amanda Waller

I want a status report right now.

Scientist

We still haven't found a way to counter act but we have discovered something.

Amanda Waller

What discovery?

Scientist

We discovered what is destroying the white blood cells and its nanomites.

Amanda Waller

Nanomites? Explain.

The scientist guides Amanda to a computer.

Amanda Waller

What exactly are we looking at?

The scientist point to the screen.

The Scientist

These are the nanos there eating the white blood cells. They haven't started eating the red cells.

Amanda Waller

Not yet anyway, how long to a cure?

Scientist

We can't be sure, it can take up to weeks, months, even years.

Amanda Waller

You better get sure.

Amanda Waller starts to walk off.

Scientist

There's another problem.

Amanda gives him a look.

CUT TO:

INT-WATCHTOWER

Superman looks at Batman like he's crazy.

Superman

You're telling me they're not unconscious then what is it?

Batman

According to the function of the brain they're in immense pain.

Wonder Woman

How is that possible? Is the nanos causing it?

Batman

That's my guess.

The Flash

I think its time to stop talking and move fast.

Superman

Hold on. The question is how did the nanos get into the flu shots?

Batman

That's what we need to find out.

Green Lantern

What we need to do is keep the flu shots from getting out.

The Flash

Ah guys, I thing we might be a little too late for that.

Batman, Superman, and the rest look at the screen to see the President.

President

I here by order flu shots must be given mandatory. Failure to do so will be a federal offense and consequences will be incarceration.

Pan to the League shocked.

Wonder Woman

What? He can't do that.

Green Lantern

He's the president, he has every right too.

The Flash

You don't think the president-

Batman

Let's not jump to conclusions.

Superman

Batman's right. I will go speak to the president and fill him in on the situation. If he knows what's going, he might issue a warning.

Batman

Sounds like a plan. I'll find out more information.

Superman

What do you plan on doing?

Batman

Head to Paradise Island. I want to take a look around.(He looks to Wonder Woman)

Wonder Woman

Fine. Let's make it quick. My sister really get agitated when men are on the island.

Batman

Fine. I'll be quick.

The Flash

What exactly do me and GL do?

Martian Manhunter(com)

Flash and Lantern you are need at Keystone City for a disturbance.

Flash

That's are cue, race you to the transporter.

Flash speeds off. Green Lantern looks to Batman sternly.

Green Lantern

Keep us informed.

Lantern walks out and Batman looks to Superman.

Superman

He's right, you have to fill us in and trust us.

Batman

Move fast.

Superman

(sighs)You don't have to tell me that.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LAB

Lex and Braniac are talking.

Lex Luthor

Okay, where's the cure? I want to get this over with.

Braniac

Lex. Its still too early, you have to calculate this precisely.

Lex Luthor

What exactly are you after Braniac?

Braniac

The death and humiliation of the son of Jor-EL.

Lex Luthor

How many times have you failed in that?

Braniac

No more times than you.

Lex smugs.

Lex Luthor

Not that you gave the order for every US citizen must take the flu shot, what's next?

Braniac

A visit from Superman himself. And then phase 2 shall begin.

Lex raises an eyebrow uncertain.

INT-WHITE HOUSE

We see the president in his office, he's tapping a pencil on the desk. One of his secret service men walks in.

Service Man

Sir, someone is here to see you.

President

Who?

Service Man

Superman. He says its important.

President

Send him in.

Service man walks out the door. The president has an evil smirk. Superman walks in the door with group of Secret Service men.

Superman

Mr. President. I need to speak with you, it's of dire emergency.

EXT-PARADISE ISLAND

We see the JL Palvalon in the sky. It starts to descend on to the shore. We could see the sand blowing downward away. The Palvalon lands, Batman and Wonder Woman exits.

Wonder Woman

What exactly are you intending to find?

Batman

Something. Its no telling what's been infected. Maybe the food or the water. I may have an idea who's behind this.

Wonder Woman

Who?(Wonder Woman notices something)Hera!

Wonder Woman runs to what she's spotted.

Batman

What is it Diana?

He runs after her to see several amazons unconscious.

Wonder Woman

Sisters!

Batman

They all been infected. We need to find the cause now.

Wonder Woman

How could this have happened. Amazons are strong warriors.

Diana becomes more worried.

Wonder Woman(concerned)

Mother!

Diana runs towards the entrance to the palace. Batman squints his eyes.

Batman

Diana hold on!

Wonder Woman

What?

Pan to Cheetah jumping off a statue of Hera. She attacks Diana. She dodges the Cheetah's attacks.

Wonder Woman

Cheetah? What are you doing here?

Cheetah

Sorry princess, but you won't be coming through this door.

Wonder Woman

Get out of my way!

Cheetah smirks and jumps at her knocking Diana on her back. Batman runs towards her but a wall of ice separates them.

Mr. Freeze

I don't think so Batman.

Batman turns around to see Freeze.

Batman

Freeze.

Mr. Freeze

I never seen Paradise Island, thought it was a myth. I'll be glad to turn this to my Iceland.

Cut off on Batman giving Freeze a sinister look.

INT-WHITE HOUSE

We see Superman pleading with the president.

Superman

Mr. President we have evidence that proves the flu shots are responsible for this recent virus.

Mr. President

You're telling me a cure to a virus causing another virus?

Superman

Yes Mr. President. We need to act now or more people will fall victim.

Mr. President

(smirks) That's what I was hoping.

Superman

What?

Brainiac(v.o.)

You are so blinded Kal-EL.

The president stands up transforming into Brainiac.

Superman

Brainiac. I should have known, what have you've done?

Brainiac

Revenge is best served for the son of Jor-EL. I released a virus through the nanos I have in my body.

Brainiac

Even the president needed a flu shot.

Superman has a horror look. His eyes becomes stern.

Superman

Where's the president?

Brainiac

You have twenty four hours to find a cure. Or the world will fall victim to my virus.

Superman zips in a red blur and grabs Braniac by the neck.

Superman

Where's the cure?

Brainiac

That's what you need to find out, Kal-EL.

Superman's eyes begins to glow fiery.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
